


Forest Eyes

by Ninnie2001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Mystical, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnie2001/pseuds/Ninnie2001
Summary: A recluse 16 year old girl finally finds out why she was left on a doorstep and why she had a forest behind her eyes.Used to be on wattpad





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that my sister is working on I’ve posted it here so it gets more reads

My name is Faiyea pronounced Fay-ya.

I was only a newborn when my parents found me abandoned on their doorstep, swaddled in a woollen blanket and a note pinned onto it.

Papa said he knew almost instantly I was more than a mere human. My eyes were still a dulled baby shade of blue but he said buried behind them was the forest.  
When he said things like this, I just shook my head and laughed. Papa was always making silly jokes and teasing me because of the way I looked. "Fay-Fay! Your hair is made from the stars themselves. I swear it!" Papa told me on one snowy December evening. 

Mama had been brushing my hair after my bath getting ready to braid it. "When you were a tiny baby the stars sang to you and one fell so love so deeply that fell from the heavens and she cried onto your sweet baby head. From that day on the blonde curls on your head, oh they shine just like her star."  
Mama just quietly and braided my hair into two neat pig-tails and shook her head slowly at Papa. "Don't fill her head with nonsense Pa."

They were always Mamma and Papa, Ma and Pa. If they had names I would never knew them as we never knew people. They kept me away from the village and the deep forest beyond our clearing.

“Why must I stay here Ma? Can’t I go and play with other children?” I asked one day when I was around six years old.  
"It's safer Faiyea, they wouldn't understand."  
I didn't understand either but Ma’s word was always final. I knew not to argue with her.

I spent my days tending the small garden, we grew a variety of vegetables and fruits but my favourites were the flower patches. Mama had taught me that every flower had its own meaning, I mostly loved to smell their sweet petals and watch the fat bumblebees covering themselves in the golden pollen.

My childhood passed quickly and by the time I was fifteen I had a womanly figure, my soft star white hair curled in gentle ringlets to the small of my back. My eyes were truly forest green and Mama had always said I would make a fine wife someday. I didn't want to be just a wife. I wanted to do more than cook, clean and look after a husband. I wanted to see the world, to experience friendship and learn new things!

My 16th birthday was a quiet affair. We had my favourite supper of grilled mushrooms and wild rice. Ma had surprised me by baking a cake.  
“But Mama how did you get it so gold and fluffy? Our bread flour is always so brown.” I asked.  
“Thank your Pa Fay, he braved the journey to the village.” She smiled up and him and he stood up holding a misshapen bundle of pink tissue paper wrapped with a brown string.

“Don’t just stare at me Faiyea open it!” He laughed.  
Inside was a dress, a proper ladies dress of fine mint green calico with white lace for the collar and hem.  
“Oh Mamma, Papa. Thank you, thank you. This is too much.” I cried out in glee.  
I carefully hung the dress inside my small wardrobe, I found it hard to stop staring at it but I knew I must sleep soon for I had to be up to tend the chickens in the morning!  
I woke in the morning to silence. Not even the rooster was crowing in the yard. I instantly panicked, I couldn’t breath.

“Ma?” I called.Pa?”  
There was no answer.  
I slowly crept to their bedroom door which was slightly ajar. They were both led on the bed with shock on their faces. Their eyes were black and lifeless reflecting the wooden beams of our cabin rafters. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't run and ask for help, there was nobody I could turn too. I was alone.  
I buried their bodies that very day next to the tulip patch. Mama had once told me tulips are the greatest symbol of pure love and they were her personal favourite. It felt right to lay them to rest there among a place the three of us had sat reading late into twilight. A place we had many laughs and fun together. A place full of joy.  
All I could taste was sorrow.

It took me three weeks to gather the courage to leave the cabin and venture into the woods. I packed a small sack with my old work dress. I couldn’t bear to take the birthday dress, it hanging in the wardrobe was a painful reminder to how happy we were.  
I reached the edge of the clearing and took a deep breathe as I looked back at our home. The small wooden cabin, the ruined chicken coop. The withering bean stalks and the wilting flowers. I took a step across the invisible line and entered the forest.  
I walked for an hour before stopping near a cool stream for a drink. I stopped and listened. I could hear voices around me! calling to me.

“Faiyea has returned. Signal the Alpha.”


	2. Into The Forest

I swirled around trying to find where the voices were coming from. I spun around in circles not seeing anything but green and brown blurs. The golden sun was flashing through the gaps in the branches sending shimmers across my vision.

Deep in my stomach I had a dull ache and my head was spinning. The ground was coming closer, or so was I getting closer to the ground?

Close to me I felt a warmth, a massively bright spark of bright warmth.

"Faiyea!" A mans voice close to my ear urgently called. "Oh shit, Cyan quickly go get Dr. Woodson.”

I struggled against the heat of his arms as he lifted me from the ground. All my life I had known only to warm embrace of Mama and Papa. This man, this stranger who had his arms around me, was searing hot. The heat was reaching down into the deepest parts of me, burning me.

"Stop." I weakly called out. "Please, don't hurt me."  
"Hurt you?!" The mans voice cracked as if he was trying not to shout. "Faiyea I have waited a lifetime for you to be returned."

I could feel him shaking his head above me. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked into his face. Strong and angular but there was a softness around his eyes.  
Those eyes. They were not quite blue, they couldn't be described as merely blue. There was an ocean behind his eyes. His hair was a dark muddy brown, the colour of tree bark but looked as soft as the feathers of a sparrow.

"Who are you?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. "Where are you taking me?"  
"My name is Caeruleum. I'm taking you to my home. Try not to panic. I swear to you that you are safe."  
"Pardon?” I asked. I could feel myself blushing  
He laughed a deep growl of a laugh. “Care-U-lem. It’s latin. My mother is slightly mad I'm convinced."

His smile was slight, only the corners of his mouth twitching. We arrived at a small clearing, a perfect circle surrounded by the deep forest. An older woman and a man stood nervously watching us.

"Is it truly her Caeruleum? Do you swear it?" The woman was so slight and small. She was barley there. Her eyes were sad and brown. Her hair the same shade. Everything about her shouted sorrow. I had to look away.  
Caeruleum nodded above me. "Yes Brunneis it's her. She has been returned" The woman collapsed to the ground in tears. "My baby, my baby, my baby" she sobbed.  
I looked up at Caeruleum, bewildered.  
“Please will somebody explain what is going on?" I shouted.

The man who was stood next to the womanstepped forward, his hands where shaking and his face was white. "Faiyea you are our own child. You were taken by the night-callers when you were just born. You were less than an hour old when they ripped you from our arms and stole you away." The man was shaking from head to toe. His soft white hair was glimmering in the sun. No not white, his hair was the colour of the stars.

A gasp broke through my lips as I looked between him and Brunneis. I could see they were not lying. His deeply lined eyes were the same shape as mine. Hers were the same colour. “But... Ma and Pa they found me with a note.” Was all I could say.


	3. Stories

“Album and Brunneis come sit by the fire.” Caeruleam ordered. “You will need to tell her from the beginning.”  
I stood by the fire enjoying its warmth as Album and Brunneis walked ahead of me to sit on the logs laid alongside the fire.

I noticed for the second time just how small Brunneis was. She was hardly five feet tall. As she passed the fire light I noticed a silvery scar peeking out the top of her top, reaching into the hollows under her collar bones.  
Album cleared his throat.

“We met when we were younger than you are now. It was a different land and a different time. I I was a soldier and was on patrol in a neighbouring forest when I came across Brunneis.” He paused to smile down at her and grab her hand.

“At first I didn’t see her. She was smaller than she is now. Barely the size of a doll. I remember the scent of blood first. It was overwhelming.” Brunneis shivered by his side at the memory.

“When I met her eyes the light of the world left me and gathered behind her eyes. I knew then she was my mate. But how? I was the beta of a wolf pack and this strange tiny bleeding woman was obviously some sort of Faerie” He paused to catch his breath.

“As I gently gathered her in my arms I heard the voices of my pack urgently trying to catch up with me. They were upset they could feel my pain and smell her blood. They knew I had mated and they were scared they couldn’t smell another wolf.” Album looked up at me.  
“You see, wolfs mate for life. The bond cannot be severed. It’s highly unusual to mate with a different species. It did happen but mostly with a human.”  
I tried to take in what he was saying. Wolfs? Faeries? It sounded ridiculous.

“Listen, I’m not here for a bedtime story. I want the truth. What are night-callers and why was I left with Ma and Pa?”

Album stretched his hand as if he wanted to hold mine.  
“Faiyea please just let me finish and then I will show you.”

I nodded.

“So there I was with my tiny mate in my hands when my Alpha, that’s the leader of a pack Faiyea, broke into the trees shouting to me with his mind.  
‘No!’ He snarled. “I won’t allow it! It cannot be done’  
I snarled back and told him, ‘back off she is mine.’  
It wasn’t wise to argue with an Alpha. It was a death sentence.”

He paused to stretch his legs before the fire.

“So I ran.” He smiled. “I took this tiny woman of mine and ran. I didn’t know where to take her or what to do. I knew I needed to mark her as mine but how could I without seriously harming her?

That was when she spoke for the first time. Her small voice rang like church bells inside my mind.  
‘You need to mark me.’ She had said. ‘I’ve been waiting for you Album, just do it and we can meet the Moon Goddess together.’ At the sound of her voice I couldn’t say no, so I bent my head forward and tried to be gentle as I nipped the skin on her collar bone. As I did we both were shot backwards with a burst of light as She appeared before us. She held Brunneis in Her hands and gently placed a kiss upon her head.” Album reached out to place his fingers upon Brunneis’ forehead, I was getting a bit lost and confused with this story.

“With another burst of light,” he continued. “Before me stood Brunneis as she is now. Still a tiny thing but big enough for me to protect. Big enough for me to make her my true mate.” Brunneis blushed by his side and said, “Please Al, spare the details.” Album nodded at her and caressed her face. “Of course my love.”

He looked back to me, “So we were mated and married in the laws of my pack. I could return home and take her with me. There were people who were not happy.” His face darkened. “There were people who stood to rip her from my heart. Faeries and Wolves were natural enemies after all.” He chuckled and looked to Brunneis.

“We were married just one year when we were expecting you.” Brunneis chimed in. “I was elated and also scared. We knew the rebel pack would not accept you but we also knew our pack would keep you safe. Little did we know that it wasn’t Wolves or the Faeries we had to be careful for.” She looked into the flames and I could see the pain in her eyes.

“There was a band of rouge warlocks. The night- callers, they called themselves. We had heard rumours they had been experimenting in inter- species mating and wanted to create a super race. We took them for rumours and relaxed into the joy of becoming parents.” Her voice broke and Album patted her arm and continued for her.

“You were born in a storm, the lightning overhead was deafening but you were born quickly and easily. You were amazing. Small and strong and beautiful. As the nurse handed you too us we were complete.”

Next him Brunneis broke into quiet sobs.

“We had barely an hour just looking and feeling joy at you when they came. They stabbed me with a wolfsbane stem, the only thing to hurt a Wolf and they didn’t need to fight Brunneis, as small as she is and weak from childbirth, they just simply took you from her and disappeared into the night.”

He stopped talking and the silence crashed around my ears. “That doesn’t make sense.” I cried. “Mama and Papa found me on their doorstep. There was a blanket and a note.”

Brunneis shook her head. “The blanket was ours, the note was theirs. The night callers created the clearing. A magic line we could not cross. We could not reach you. We don’t know who the man and woman were. Maybe just pawns in their game? The Moon Goddess had come to me again told me to be patient that you would return when you were ready.” I shook my head in disbelief. “I need to be alone, I want to be alone.”

Caeruleam rose from his log and nodded to trees and two men came forward. The were both unbelievablely tall and dark. Excactly alike with strong shoulders and square faces. “They will protect you while you sleep.” Caeruleam said gently to me as the men started forward. I felt my vision go dark and all I heard was Caeruleam shout, “Shit!”


End file.
